Destiny Fate of Legend
by akazakihaikal
Summary: CHAPTER 2 IS UPDATED!Naruto baru saja mengetahui tentang Master,Servant,dan Perang Cawan Suci. Naruto dan Sakura juga Servantnya masing masing, Hinata dan Menma. Mereka Bertemu dengan Master lainnya, Master dari Berseker, yaitu Ginkaku dan Kinkaku, Hinata menghadapi Ginkaku dan Menma menghadapi Kinkaku, Hinata lengah akhirnya Naruto menlawan Ginkaku, tapi seseorang mengkhianatinya
1. Chapter 1 - Servant

**Destiny Fate of Legend**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Terinspirasi dari Anime Fate/Stay Night_

Chapter 1 - Servant

.

Perkenalkan Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, Aku seorang Siswa SMA biasa di Konoha High School, hari ini Aku sedang bosan, tak seperti biasanya, Aku selalu bersemangat, tapi kali ini..Aku berbeda.

Aku menaiki lantai menuju Ruang Ketua OSIS, Aku kesana untuk makan siang bersama Sahabatku, Sasuke Uchiha, Dia Ketua OSIS di Konoha High School ini.

"Naruto.."Sasuke menolehku, dengan pandangan keheranan.

"Yo Sasuke, hari yang cerah.."

"Kau kenapa Naruto ? Kau tak seperti biasanya ? Mukamu terlihat kusam.."ucap Sasuke, Aku duduk di hadapannya, sambil membuka Makan siangku, Aku menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Bertanya, Apa mengejekku ?"

"Dua - duanya.."katanya sambil memejamkan matanya kemudian Dia membuka juga makan siangnya.

"Dasar Kau ini...Jika begitu, Aku tak akan menjawabnya.."

"Siapa yang peduli ? Aku tak mengharapkannya juga.."lanjut Sasuke, membuatku sedikit naik darah, Dia masih memejamkan matanya,

"Euhhhh..Ah Sudah lupakan, Aku lagi tidak mood untuk bertengkar denganmu.."Aku membuang rasa kesalku, lalu Aku langsung memakan makan siangku.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu.."ucap Sasuke, sambil membuka makan siangnya.

"..."

"Ya sudah tak apa - apa kalau tak ingin mengatakannya.."

"Aku di tolak Sakura-chan.."lirihku di sela - sela makanku.

"Oh..begitu ? Tapi tumben Dia menolakmu ? Rata rata Perempuan disini pada menyukaimu, karena Kau Pemanah terbaik di sekolah ini, juga wajahmu yang bernilai rata rata di bawahku.."

"Aku tidak tahu, Apakah Kau memuji ku atau mengejekku.."kataku, Dia tersenyum.

"Kenapa Kau tersenyum begitu..?"tanyaku, Aneh sekali dengan senyumannya.

"Tentu saja Kau akan di tolak olehnya.."jawab Sasuke, Aku menunda makanku.

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Kemarin Aku baru saja jadian dengannya,"ucap Sasuke, membuatku terkejut,

"Lalu kenapa tidak memberitahuku ?"tanyaku

"Mau memberitahu bagaimana ? Baru saja kemarin malam saat Aku berjadian dengannya."

"Oh..begitu. Selamat, Semoga hubunganmu langgeng.."kataku sambil menunduk,

"Naruto..Kau sedih atau cemburu ?"tanya Sasuke,

"Tidak keduanya.."

"Kalau itu membuatmu sakit, Aku tak keberatan untuk putus dengannya dan memberikannya padamu..Dia akan selalu menuruti perkataanku walau itu harus putus.."

"Itu konyol Teme! Tak usah mengasihiku begitu..Aku ounya harga diri juga.."

"Aku serius Dobe!"

"Tidak perlu..Karena Aku kemarin bermimpi.."

"Hn..Mimpi apa ? Apa itu membuatmu begini atau menjadi lebih bersemangat untuk melakukan sesuatu ?"

"Aku..bermimpi akan ada seorang Gadis cantik yang datang padaku.."kataku, Dia tiba - tiba tertawa

"Hahahahaa.."Dia tertawa, membuatku kesal

"Apa yang Kau tawakan Teme ? Kau tidak percaya ?"

"Tidak bukan begitu..Soal percaya atau itu tidak penting bagiku tapi.."

"..."

"Aku berharap itu nyata..Naruto."ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum, Aku lega mendengarnya, Aku bisa merasakannya Dia tulus tersenyum begitu, Aku pun tersenyum juga.

"Terima kasih..Sasuke."

 _Tengtong.._ *sfk Suara bel pelajaran berbunyi.a

"Sepertinya sudah masuk Naruto.."

"Ya.."

...

"Naruto..Kenapa Kau tidak latihan Memanah ? Bukannya Bulan depan ada Perlombaan Memanah tingkat Nasional, Kau tak ingin mengikuti nya ? Karin-sensei sudah memilihmu untuk menjadi perwakilan nya.."ucap seorang wanita berambut pirang itu,

"Ino..Kau saja yang mengikutinya, Aku malas..Aku tak mood lagi.."

"Narutooo.."katanya, Aku langsung berlalu darinya,

...

"Naruto Mau pulang ?"tanya seorang wanita yang mirip seperti beruang, ya sebenarnya Rambutnya yang mirip.

"Ya, Kau lagi apa disini Tenten ? Kau harus segera pulang sebelum Kau di mangsa oleh para pemburu.."

"Tck..jangan anggap Aku seolah Beruang lagi.."

"Ya terserah saja, ada apa sebenarnya ?"

"Oh iya katanya Kau tidak ikut perlombaan nya ? Aku dapat pesan dari Karin-sensei, Kau boleh tak ikut juga, tapi sekarang Kau harus menbersihkan ruang memanah, disana berantakan, Kau harus mengepelnya juga..itu katanya,"jelas Tenten, Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal itu.

"Baik..baik.."

...

"Ya ampun..berantakan sekali, kayak Kapal Pecah saja..padahal Mereka wanita yang disini, kenapa berantakan begini..pantes saja Karin-nee menyuruhku buat membersihkan ini..ya sudah Aku harus segera membersihkannya.."batinku, Aku mengambil sapu lalu Aku menyapukan semua debu debu dan kemudian Aku mengambil sampah – sampah, cukup lama membersihkannya.

…

"Yosh..sudah bersih,sudah di pel lagi.. sekarang Aku bisa pulang lalu tidur.."Aku melihat sekelilingku, sangat bersih sekali, Mereka yang melihat ini pasti tercegang karena seorang lelaki yang melakukannya. Tempat ruangan Memanah, dimana Mereka yang dilatih dan terlatih.

 _DUAKKK *_ sfk,

Terdengar suara ledakan di luar, membuat Naruto terkaget

'Suara apa itu ? Keras sekali..malam – malam begini..'batinku, Aku langsung ke keluar ruangan, Aku merasakan ada seseorang disana, Aku segera menghampirinya

"Apa itu ?"Aku tercegang apa yang sedang Ku lihat,

 _Pertarungan..Siapa Mereka itu ? Mereka..bukanlah Manusia..Apa itu.._

"SIAPA KAU ? SIAL ADA YANG MELIHAT.."ucap salah satu orang yang sedang bertarung itu, memakai kostum berwarna biru gelap, dan memegang tombak, Dia memandangku dengan tajam, seakan – akan Dia akan menyerangku.

 _Sreshshh *sfk_

 _Ternyata benar..Dia akan menyerangku_

Dia langsung menuju padaku dengan cepatnya, Aku yang menyadari bahwa Dia akan menyerang, Aku segera membalikkan badanku untuk melarikan diri.

 _Aku bisa terbunuh kapanpun.._

Aku berlari – lari menelusuri lorong – lorong sekolah untuk menghindarinya,

"Sudah jauh ya ? Baik..Aku akan bersembunyi.."gumamku, tapi saat ingin membukakan gagang pintu, Dia sudah..

"Mau sembunyi ya bocah ? sayangnya..Kau tak bisa berlari ataupun bersembunyi dariku..Orang yang melihatku ataupun pertempurannya harus di bunuh.."ucap orang itu, Aku membelakkan kedua mataku dengan penuh ketidak percayaan,

 _Apa Aku akan mati disini ?..Yang benar saja, Aku masih belum mewujudkan Impianku..juga menjalankan Wasiat Ayahku._

"Sia..pa Kau ? Kau..bukanlah Manusia !"kataku, Dia mulai menghampiriku dengan berjalan pelan – pelan.

"Tak perlu Ku beritahu..lagian Kau akan mati disini.."jawab orang itu, sudah semakin dekat denganku, Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku untuk mundur sesampainya..

 _Dekkk_ *sfk

 _Sial..Jalannya buntu ? Apa benar Aku akan berakhir disini..Konyol sekali.._

 _ **Jllebbb..**_ _*sfk_

 _Aku..di tusuk olehnya. Tombak yang sangat tajam itu..kena tepat di bagian vitalku..Jantungku._

"Baiklah bocah, akan ku beritahu..Aku ini Servant..Roh Pahlawan yang bangkit kembali..sampai jumpa.."ucapnya, setelah melepas tombakknya dariku, Dia kemudian menghilang dari pandanganku.

 _Servant ? Apaan itu ? Sialan..Tou-san..Maafkan Aku._

…..

 **To Be Continue..**

 **Destiny Fate of Legend Chapter 1 – Servant END**

 **Next Chapter 2 of Destiny Fate of Legend – Master and Kuchiyose no Jutsu.**

….

Untuk Mempercepat Updatenya Fic ini, tolong kasih 'Review' sama Favorite,Follow FIC ini. Itu membuat Redness-san ( Panggilan Gue :3 ) bersemangat buat nulis chapter selanjutnya.

Mohon Maaf bila ada kesalahan kata dalam penulisan Fic, dan Terima kasih banyak buat Readers telah membaca Fic 'Destiny Fate of Legend' ini.

Dan juga Maaf juga bila Words nya masih sedikit, soalnya ini masih awal, di chapter selanjutnya akan lebih panjang..

Oh iya, kalau Penasaran atau Spoiler dengan Chapter selanjutnya bisa kunjungi blog/website Redness-san.

: _mhaikalzaki_ **dot** _blogspot_ **dot** _com_

Untuk ' **dot'** di ganti dengan 'titik' atau **.**

THANKS LOT OF READERS-MINNA-SAN..

…..

… **.**

…

… **.**

… **..**

…

 **..**

 **.**

"Kenapa..Kenapa..Kenapa harus Kamu ? Kenapaaa?"

Aku membukakan mataku perlahan – lahan, Ku lihat ada orang yang sedang menolongku, Dia mengobatiku..Menyelamatkanku..Siapa Dia ? Aku bisa melihatnya walau tak jelas, Dia menangis..banyak air mata terurai dari kedua matanya, Aku ingin melihatnya dengan jelas, Aku ingin tahu Dia..Siapa Dia..? Siapa…? Sialan..Penglihatanku mulai pudar.

"Dimana Aku ?"

Aku terbangun dari tidurku, Aku..

 _Terbaring di lantai seperti ini.._

Aku mencoba untuk bangun..tapi..

"Auww..Sakit sekali…Apa yang terjadi padaku ? Aku.."gumamku sambil memegang bagian tubuhku yang terasa sakit, tiba – tiba Aku teringat sesuatu..

"Aku ingat.."

 _Malam itu..sewaktu Aku sudah membersihkan ruangan Memanah, ada seseorang yang sedang bertarung, Mereka tampak aneh, bisa juga disebut bukan Manusia pada umumnya, karena Aku melihat Pertarungan Mereka, tiba – tiba salah satu dari Mereka yang sedang bertarung mengejarku untuk membunuhku, Aku berlari – lari sepanjang lorong sekolah sampai akhirnya..Aku di terkena tusukan tombak di bagian jantungku, setelah itu Aku..tak ingat apapun lagi._

"Tapi..bagaimana Aku..masih bisa hidup begini ?"

"Apakah ada seseorang yang menolongku dan menyelamatkan hidupku ini ?"

"Tidak..Tidak..takkan ada, malam itu semua murid sudah pada pulang tinggal Aku seorang,"ketika Aku mengatakan itu, tiba – tiba..sekilas Aku ingat seseorang.

"Tidak..bukan begitu..itu salah, justru ada yang menyelamatkan hidupku, ya Dia..Dia..Gadis itu..benar sekali..Gadis itu..Aku tak tahu siapa Dia, karena tak jelas Aku melihatnya ketika Aku di tolong olehnya, penglihatanku saat itu masih samar – samar"kataku lalu Aku beranjak berdiri, dan tak sengaja menginjak sebuah benda keras.

"Apa ini ?"kataku setelah menginjak sebuah benda keras yang seperti batu, Aku mengambilnya.

 _Batu Ruby ? Kenapa ada disini ? Ini kan..sangat berharga. Di jual pun harganya bermiliaran juta._

'Pasti batu Ruby ini milik Gadis itu..ya benar..milik Gadis itu yang telah menyelamatkan hidupku..Aku harus..segera mengetahui Gadis itu dan berterima kasih banyak padanya..'

…

"Kenapa Kau menyelamatkan hidup lelaki itu ?"seseorang berjubah merah berpolet oranye. Dengan rambut hitam lurus..

"Kenapa sih denganmu Menma ? Kau terlihat sangat tak suka Aku menyelamatkannya.."

"Sakura..bukannya begitu tapi..Kau malah menyia – nyiakan kekuatanmu dan batu ruby berharga peninggalan Ayahmu itu kau sia – siakan.."

"Diamlah Menma ! Ini bukanlah urusanmu..lagipula itu adalah tanggung jawabku."

…

"Aku pikir disana sudah tidak ada murid satupun selainku, tapi ternyata masih ada. Aku sangat bersalah..Aku tak bisa membahayakannya, ini pertempuranku, apapun yang terjadi dengan pertempuranku itu adalah tanggung jawabku.."jelas Masternya, Sakura Haruno.

"Baik..baik..Aku paham, Maafkan Aku atas perkataanku tadi.."

 _Fuinkkkk_ *sfk

"Menma..Kau merasakannya ?"tanya Sakura, Menma sang Servantnya mengangguk.

"Ya..ternyata Dia masih belum menyerah, Kita harus segera mengalahkannya sebelum Dia membunuh orang yang Kau telah selamatkan, jika dia terbunuh maka penyelamatanmu sia – sia kan.."jelas Menma.

"Tumben Kau berkata begitu ? tak sebiasanya ?"

"Sudahlah..Sakura, tidak..Master. Cepat berikan perintahmu.."

"Baik Menma, Ku perintahkan agar Kau mengalahkan Servant itu, Lancer targetnya,"Sakura memberi perintahnya, Menma dalam sekejap menghilang di ikuti juga oleh Sakura.

….

….

"Tou-san..Kau tahu ? Aku sudah mati kemarin malam.."ucap Naruto sambil memandang foto mendiang Ayahnya, Minato Namikaze, di hadapannya.

"Betapa konyol nya Aku bisa mati seperti itu…"

"Aku belum menyelesaikan Misi darimu Tou-san, bahkan wasiatmu juga.."

"Tapi Aku..Aku..Aku telah di selamatkan oleh seseorang, sehingga Aku bisa berbicara lagi seperti ini.."

"Aku sangat berterima kasih pada Gadis itu, Aku ingin sekali..bertemu dengannya."

"Tou-san..Ak—"

 _Duakk_ *sfk

Suara ledakan terdengar,

"Suara apa lagi itu ?"Naruto terkaget baru saja Dia sedang berdo'a kan Ayahnya, tapi ada suara ledakan mengganggunya, Naruto keluar dari ruangan pribadi Ayahnya. Dia menuju halaman luar, dengan penuh terkejutnya Naruto tercegang berdiri di tempat.

"Kau..?"Naruto tak bisa mengucapkan apa – apa lagi, Dia bertemu kembali dengan orang yang akan membunuhnya,

"Ku pikir Kau sudah mati bocah, Aku rasa Aku harus membunuhmu lagi untuk kedua kalinya.."ucap orang yang kemarin membunuhnya namun gagal karena kini objeknya telah hidup kembali.

"Aku sekarang..takkan berlari begitu saja.."kata Naruto,

"Oh..mulai berani juga ya ? bagus..tapi Kau tetap akan mati disini Bocah !"Servant yang di kenal Naruto itu langsung menuju ke arahnya sambil memegang tombaknya. Naruto berdiam diri dan memejamkan matanya.

 _Ciptakanlah sebuah senjata untuk melawannya..Senjata yang Kuat, Aku tahu Aku hanya seorang Manusia biasa tapi..setidaknya Aku bisa melakukan Jutsu yang di ajarkan Tou-san._

 _Baiklah.._

 **Trace On no Jutsu : BOW ARROW**

Naruto berhasil melakukan Jutsunya dengan menciptakan senjata 'Panah' dalam sekejap.

"Oh..Kau seorang Penyihir juga ? tapi..Kau lemah ! hanya seorang Manusia lemah.."

"Rasakan ini.."Naruto secepat mungkin menembakkan panahnya ke arahnya, cukup membuat ledakan dari panahnya yang mengenainya.

DUARR *sfk

"Apa Aku berhasil…?"gumam Naruto tapi keberhasilan itu hanya sesaat.

"Kau membuatku terhibur juga bocah.."tiba – tiba Servant itu muncul di hadapannya kemudian menghantamkan Naruto dengan tonbaknya.

 **Gael Strike!**

Buakkk *sfk

Naruto terhantam hingga terbentur keras hingga hancur membuat lubang ke ruangan di belakang.

"Apa Aku akan mati lagi ?"gumam Naruto, Servant itu sudah ada di depannya dengan cepat.

Tanpa di sadari, di belakang Naruto sedang terbentuk bentuk garis ritual, tersendirinya terbentuk..

"Maaf bocah..Aku tak punya waktu lagi untuk bermain – main denganmu, Aku harus membunuhmu dengan benar kali ini.."Servant itu sudah mulai mengayunkan tombaknya untuk menebas Naruto.

Sreshshs *sfk

Trinkk *sfk

Ayunan tombaknya terhenti begitu saja, ada seseorang yang menghentikannya lalu menghantamkannya keluar dari ruangannya dengan keras, Pedangnya yang begitu berkilau.

"Siapa..Kau ?"Naruto sedang melihat seorang Gadis yang sangat cantik dengan rambut biru tua panjang sepinggang terurai panjang lebat, mata yang berwarna putih lavender. Gadis itu menoleh kepada Naruto.

"Apakah Kau Masterku ?"tanya Gadis yang baru saja muncul di hadapannya, Naruto hanya bisa terdiam tanpa kata, tak begitu percayanya akan ada seseorang yang menyelamatkannya untuk kedua kalinya, Dia sekarang..berhasil untuk tidak mati seperti sebelumnya.

…

…

..

..

.

 **To Be Continue..**

Di Mohon untuk meninggalkan Review serta jangan lupa Follow dan Favorite kan Fic ini,

Untuk Mempercepat Update..Membuat Redness-san bersemangat untuk menulisnya. Arigatou Gozaimasu Minna.. ^ ^

Words : 2000


	2. Chapter 2 - Master and Command Spelll

"Apakah Kau Masterku ?"

 _Siapa Gadis yang sangat cantik ini, muncul seketika di belakangku,_

"Apakah Kau mendengarku ?"lanjutnya, Aku masih memandanginya,

"Ah..Iya..Aku mendengarmu.."jawabku dengan sedikit malu, Dia menolehkan pandangannya ke keluar,

"Sepertinya Dia masih ada, Maaf Aku harus mengalahkannya terlebih dahulu.."ucapnya, Dia keluar dari ruangan ini, ruangan dimana Aku setiap hari Aku melatih Jutsu Penguatanku. Aku keluar juga dan melihat pertarungan

"Kau..Servant juga, Apa tingkatmu ?"

"Aku..? Hmmph..Aku Saber, dan pastinya Kau Lancer kan ?"

"Begitu rupanya, kalau begitu biar ku perkenalkan, Namaku Momochi Zabuza, Servant tingkat Lancer.."

"Jika kau memperkenalkan dirimu, Aku juga akan memperkenalkan diriku Ak—"

"Tidak perlu, itu tidaklah penting, karena saat ini Kau akan mati.."

"Bajingan Kau, Kau merusak harga diriku..Tak bisa ku maafkan.."

"Majulah..Nona Kecil.."

 **Destiny Fate of Legend**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Terinspirasi dari Anime Fate/Stay Night_

Chapter 2 – Master and Kuchiyose no Jutsu

 **Normal POV**

"Sialan Dia melarikan diri.."umpat Saber, melihat musuhnya melarikan diri, Dia berlutut seketika,

"Arrghh..cukup sakit juga terkena serangan mematikannya, Dia cukup membuat terluka, Chakraku menjadi tidak stabil begini.."

"Kau tak apa – apa ?"Naruto yang melihat Saber terluka dating menghampirinya,

"Aku baik – baik saja, Itu.."jawab Saber, sambil melirik ada tanda baru terukir di tangan Naruto.

"Apa ?"

"Jadi begitu..Kamu adalah Masterku."lanjut Saber, Naruto menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

"Eh ?"

"Lihatlah tangan kirimu"ucap Saber, Naruto melihat tangan kirinya sesuai apa yang di katakana Saber.

"Apa ini ?"

"Itu adalah Command Spell, Kamu bisa memberi perintah apapun tanpa bisa Ku bantah, atau lebih tepatnya, itu adalah Perintah Mutlak. Namun..Kamu hanya bisa menggunakannya selama 3 kali, setelah Kau menggunakannya lebih dari 3 kali maka Kau bukanlah lagi Masterku, Aku bebas.."jelas Saber, Naruto mengangguk mengerti

"Oh begitu.."

"Master..Aku merasakan ada Servant lain di sebelah sana, Aku harus segera mengalakannya.."ucap Saber tiba – tiba.

"Tunggu.."Naruto melihat saber berlari secepat mungkin, Naruto hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikutinya.

….

"Menma..Apa Kau merasakannya ? sekarang Auranya sudah menghilang, Apa Lancer sudah menghilang ?"ucap Sakura, Menma melihat ke atas langit yang gelap,

"Sepertinya memang iya, Dia sudah menghilang, tapi..sepertinya ada Servant lain juga di sekitar sini.."

"Apa ? Ada Servant lain ? yang benar saja.."

FUIKNNKK *sfk

"Awas Dia datang.. "Menma segera memunggungkan Sakura untuk melindunginya.

Hyaaatttt *sfk

Tuinkkk *sfk

Menma berhasil menahan ayunan pedang dari musuhnya, Menma sedikit terkejut,

 _Hinata…?_

"Sepertinya Kau Servant kelas Archer kan ?"

"Mungkin iya..mungkin tidak..Kau memang tidak berubah..Saber"jawab Menma sambil tersenyum.

"Apa maksudmu ? Jangan seolah – olah Kau akrab denganku, dengan cara bicara mu seperti itu.."Saber menyangkal ucapan Menma, Menma semakin tersenyum.

"Menma..? Kau mengenalnya ?"tanya Sakura yang keheranan dengan Sikap Servantnya ini.

"Entahlah.."

"Sudah cukup, akan Ku habisi Kau Archer.."ucap Saber,

 _Apa – apaan sih Pria Servant itu ? Nada bicaranya kayak yang akrab saja denganku..Ini membuatku muak.._

Saber segera berlari kearah Menma sambil mengayunkan pedangnya, tapi Menma hanya diam saja tak berkutik,

Srett *sfk

Menma terkena serangannya, Sakura yang melihatnya semakin heran,

"Menma..Kenapa ?"ucap Sakura, Menma masih mematung sambil tersenyum dan melipatkan kedua lengannya, dan menatap Saber. Saber yang merasa kesal dengan tingkah musuhnya itu,

 _Apa Dia meremehkanku ? Dia sama sekali tak berkutik, Dia rela terluka..Sialan Kau._

Saber kembali berlari ke arahnya sambil mengayunkan Pedang tak terlihatnya itu,

"HENTIKAN!"

Serangan Saber tiba – tiba terhenti, seseorang menghentikannya,

"Master..? Apa yang Kau-?"

"Cukup..Dia adalah Temanku, Sakura-chan..Kau juga Master ?"tanya Naruto, Sakura yang melihatnya juga terlihat kaget,

"Naruto..Kau seorang Master ? tapi..sepertinya Kau baru saja kan ?"tanya balik Sakura, Naruto tersenyum,

"Begitulah..Baik, Hei Kau, Ayo Pulang ! Lihatlah Lukamu semakin membesar saja ! Kau baru saja bertarung habis – habisan tadi..Ayo..jangan membuatku mengulanginya lagi.."ucap Naruto, Saber hanya bisa membalikkan badannya dan menurutinya. Menma masih berdiri sambil tersenyum.

 _Apa – apaan lagi sih ? Senyum – senyum begitu ? Menyebalkan..Lain kali akan ku bunuh Dia.._

"Baik..Master.."

"Baiklah..Sakura-chan Aku duluan ya, Oyasuminasai…"Naruto pamit di ikuti oleh Saber.

"Naruto..?"lirih Sakura, melihat Naruto dari kejauhan semakin jauh..

"Hei Menma…Kau sengaja tidak menyerang balik, Kau membiarkan lukamu sendiri…Kenapa ?"tanya Sakura,

"Entahlah..Aku merasa tidak mood untuk bertarung dengannya.."jawab Menma.

"Dasar..Aku harus mengobati lukamu lagi, tapi.."

"…"

"Ayo Kita ke rumah Naruto dulu, Aku berhutang budi padanya.."

"Buat apa kesana ?"

"Dasar Kau ini..tadi Naruto sudah menghentikan serangan Saber yang bisa membunuhmu ataupun membunuhku, Saber adalah Kelas terkuat Servant juga. Dan juga Naruto menggunakan salah satu Command Spellnya untuk melakukan itu.."jelas Sakura, Menma menghela nafas saja..

"Baik..baik..Aku mengerti.."

….

"Master..Kenapa Kau menghentikanku tadi ? padahal Aku bisa mengalahkannya.."tanya Saber, Naruto sedang memeras anduk kecil untuk membasuh luka Saber atas serangan Lancer.

"Diamlah..Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu melukai Sakura-chan begitu saja, walaupun Dia adalah Musuhku dan Musuhmu dalam pertarungan konyol ini..."

"…"

"Tapi..Aku tak ingin Kau terluka lagi..tak baik seorang Gadis seperti itu.."lanjut Naruto sambil membawakan Perban untuk mengobati Luka Saber, Saber sedikit malu dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Master.."lirih Saber,

"Sudah jangan panggil Aku begitu, Aneh sekali rasa terdengarnya, Namaku Naruto Uzumaki,"

"Baiklah akan ku panggil Naruto-kun..ya benar Naruto-kun saja lebih baik.."

"Itu benar.."ucap Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempolnya, Saber tersenyum.

"Tapi..ngomong – ngomong siapa namamu ? pasti Servant juga punya Nama.."

"Aku tak bisa mengatakan Nama asliku, tapi..bisa Kamu beri saja namaku ?"kata Saber,

"Nama ya..? Hmmph..Aku tidak begitu pandai untuk memberi nama tapi..Bagaimana dengan Hinata ? ya benar..Kau Hinata ! Hinata Uzumaki !"

"Hinata ? tak begitu buruk..Aku suka nama itu.."kata Saber.

"Hinata..Kau tunggu dulu disini, Aku akan memasak untuk makan malam ini.."Naruto berlalu darinya menuju dapur untuk makan malam.

Tok..Tok..Tok.. *sfk

Ada suara yang mengetuk pintu, Naruto segera membalikkan badannya menuju pintu.

"Tumben ada orang yang mampir malam malam gini..tapi siapa ya ?"ucap Naruto Dia membukakan pintunya, di saat di lihat, Dia begitu terkejut.

"Sakura-chan..? dan..?"ucap Naruto dengan kaget, rupanya Temannya dan bersama..

"Menma ! Servantku..boleh Kami masuk ?"jawab Sakura, Naruto tersenyum saja,

"Silahkan..oh iya sekalian Makan malam dulu, Aku lagi masak lho.."

"Oh Benarkah ? baik Aku terima, Makasih Naruto.."

…

"Ya ampun..sepertinya ada yang tidak beres.."ucap Naruto, sedari tadi Hinata memandang Menma dengan raut kesal,

"Hinata..?"

"Ya Naruto-kun ?"

"Tidak..tidak ada apa – apa.."

"Oh.."saat Hinata ingin mengambil sayur dan lauk pauknya,

"Sudah habis ?"lirih Hinata, Sakura merasa tak enak.

"Ah Maaf Hinata, Aku menghabiskannya, soalnya Enak sekali..tak nyesal juga kalau Naruto yang buatnya.."ucap Sakura,

"Oh tak apa – apa.."

"Tidak..Aku akan membuatnya lagi,"tiba tiba ada seseorang yang sedari tadi diam tanpa kata, angkat bicara

"Menma ? Memangnya Kau bisa memasak ?"tanya Sakura,

"Entahlah, nanti saja akan Aku jawab setelah Kalian mencicipinya.."jawab Menma, Dia segera pergi ke ruang dapur, Naruto melihatnya dengan tatapan heran,

 _Kenapa Orang itu..tahu dimana semua peralatan masakku ? dan semua bahan – bahannya juga.._

….

"Baiklah..Silahkan di cicipi, mohon maaf bila tidak enak.."Menma menyajikan makan.

"Wahh Kelihatannya Enak.."Sakura menatap makanan serta lauk pauk yang di sajikan Menma. Naruto memandang makanannya serta lauk pauknya dengan heran, sedangkan Hinata hanya diam, Dia tak tahu apa yang harus di katakannya, pikirannya hanya satu tujuan kini, hanya ingin memakan makanan nya segera mungkin.

"Baik, Aku santap ya...Itadakimasu..."ucap Sakura, tak tanggung – tanggung juga yang lainnya, Mereka juga santap saja.

"Itadakimasu..."Semuanya pada makan, Menma tersenyum melihatnya.

" _Enak..."batin Sakura_

" _Lezat sekali.."batin Hinata_

" _Tak buruk juga..."batin Naruto,_

...

"Menma...Kau selama Kau masih hidup, Kau sudah bisa memasak ?"tanya Sakura,

"Sepertinya iya, Aku tak terlalu ingat tentang diriku selama masih hidup..."jawab Menma, Dia sedang bersandar di dinding.

"Mulai sekarang Aku ingin Kau menjadi Koki di Rumahku. Besok Kita mulai belanja Oke..."lanjut Sakura, Menma yang mendengarnya hanya menghembuskan nafasnya saja.

"Terserah saja..."

"Bukannya Kau juga bisa Memasak Sakura-chan ?"tanya Naruto di sela – sela pembicaraan Mereka.

"Iya hanya saja, Masakan Menma jauh lebih enak..."jawab Sakura, Naruto menundukkan kepalanya lalu menoleh ke arah Menma yang tengah kini bersandar di dinding sambil memejamkan matanya.

" _Keberadaan Orang ini membuatku semakin rumit hidupku, Dia sudah merebut hati Sakura-chan, Dia bisa di andalkan, Dasar..."batin Naruto sambil menatap tajam Menma._

"Naruto-kun sebaiknya Kau segera Tidur. Besok Kita banyak hal yang harus Kita lakukan, Kita akan segera memburu Master dan Servant yang lain..."ucap Hinata,

"Kamu seperti Ibuku saja Hinata..."jawab Naruto, Dia teringat sejenak tentang Ibunya yang telah wafat.

"Oh Sakura-chan, Kau tidak pulang ?"tanya Naruto, melihat Sakura bersandar di dinding juga sambil memejamkan matanya,

"Naruto...Boleh Aku menginap disini ? Malas Aku pulang nya juga..."kata Sakura

"Bukannya Kamu bisa berteleport dengan Menma, Sakura ?"sanggah Hinata.

"Sayangnya...Menma kehabisan Chakra sekarang, Dia sudah banyak menggunakan Chakranya, setelah bertarung melawan Lancer dan terakhir tadi dirimu...Hinata"jawab Sakura.

"Oh...Maafkan Aku. Aku telah lancang"ucap Hinata,

"Tak apa – apa..."

"Kalau begitu Naruto apa ada Kamar yang kosong untukku dan unt- ?"tanya Sakura sambil menatap Menma, tiba – tiba Menma menyanggahnya.

"Tidak, Aku disini saja. Cukup berikan saja Aku Futon buat tidur..."sanggah Menma di sela pejaman matanya.

"Ada, Ayo ikuti Aku, Aku akan menunjukkannya...dan Kau, Kau ambil saja sendiri Futonmu, telaknya disana."ucap Naruto,

"Aku juga punya Nama Bocah !"ucap Menma.

"Ya terserah, Ayo Sakura-chan..."Naruto segera menuntun Sakura menuju Kamar kosongnya.

...

"Ini nyaman juga...bersih, rapi. Apa Kau suka membersihkannya walau tak ada penghuni selain dirimu Naruto ?"ucap Sakura,

"Begitulah...Kalau begitu Sakura-chan, Aku pergi dulu, Aku juga lelah...Hahaha..."Naruto segera pergi dari kamarnya, Sakura langsung menelentangkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

...

"Hinata...Kamu tidur disini, Karena mulai sekarang Kau akan tinggal bersamaku, Kau tidur di kamar ini, Ini bekas Kakakku, ada pakaian tidur, dan pakaian lainnya yang bisa Kau pakai, ya itu juga milik Kakakku..."jelas Naruto pada Hinata.

"Bekas Kakakmu ? Sekarang Dia dimana ?"tanya Hinata.

"Entahlah, Dia menghilang 3 tahun yang lalu. Aku sekarang tak tahu dimana Keberadaannya, Dia Kakak Kembarku, Dia Perempuan."jawab Naruto.

"Aku mengerti, kalau begitu Selamat Malam..."Hinata langsung menutup pintu kamarnya, Naruto pun berlalu darisana. Dia segera ke ruang keluarga. Tampak seseorang yang kini Dia benci sedang tidur di atas futon.

"Hmmph..."itulah yang dikatakan Naruto ketika melihat Menma yang tengah tertidur. Dia segera keluar dari Rumah, menuju Halaman belakang. Tanpa di sadari, Menma melihatnya, kemudian memejamkan kembali matanya.

...

"Kali ini pasti Aku akan menyempurnakannya..."ucap Naruto, kini dia sedang di ruangan yang gelap namun hanya di sinari dengan lampu pijarnya.

"Baiklah..."Naruto memejamkan matanya sambil memegang tongkat besi yang ada digenggamannya.

 **TRACE ON!**

Perlahan – lahan tongkat besi itu berubah, sedikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi Pedang.

"Waw...Berhasil ? Yosh, sekarang sudah sempurna. Tinggal Aku membuatnya tanpa alat. Menciptakan struktur tanpa objek."

 **TRACE ON!**

Naruto mulai kembali menciptakan Pedang dari genggamannya tanpa benda yang di pegangnya, strukturnya mulai muncul, sudah sedikit terlihat Pedang yang akan tercipta tapi...

DUAKK

Tiba – tiba struktur pedang itu meledak, Naruto sedikit terhantam ke tembok atas ledakannya.

"Auwww...Aku gagal, tapi...Kenapa saat itu, saat melawan Servant itu Aku bisa menciptakannya tanpa benda..."lirih Naruto.

"Naruto-kun Kau sedang apa malam – malam begini ? Kenapa belum tidur ? ini sudah larut malam, tak baik untuk kesehatanmu..."tiba – tiba ada seseorang yang datang, Naruto kaget.

"Hinata ?"

"Kamu sedang apa ?"tanya Hinata,

"Aku...sedang berlatih, Aku tak bisa absen untuk latihan ini..."jawab Naruto, Hinata mendekatinya.

"Apa Kau melakukannya setiap hari di saat malam – malam seperti ini ?"tanya Hinata, sambil ikut duduk di samping Naruto.

"Ya..."jawab Naruto pelan, Hinata menoleh terhadap sebuah Pigura Foto yang terpangpang di diatas meja, Hinata sedikit memperhatikan Foto Figura itu, Foto seorang Pria berambut pirang dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Dia Ayahku. Minato Namikaze. "ucap Naruto. Hinata masih memperhatikan Foto itu.

" _Minato-kun ? Pertama kalinya Aku melihatmu tersenyum seperti itu, selama hidup Kau tak pernah menunjukkan rautmu yang seperti itu,"batin Hinata._

"Hinata ? Kau tak apa – apa ? Hinata ?"kata Naruto, Hinata melamun melihat Foto Ayahnya.

"Ah Naruto-kun, ya Aku tak apa – apa,"jawab Hinata.

"Di lihat dari tatapanmu itu Kau seperti mengenal Ayahku ?"kata Naruto

"Tidak...tidak..hanya saja Aku berpikir Kamu mirip sekali dengannya, rambutmu sama dengannya,"ucap Hinata. Naruto terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Semua orang juga berkata begitu,"

Bletakk

Terdengar retakan tulang punggung Naruto.

"Auwww..."Naruto merasa sakit dengan patahnya tulangnya.

' _Sial...Rupanya karena Aku mencoba menciptakan Pedang akibatnya jadi sakit begin...' batin Naruto_

"Naruto-kun ? Kau tak apa – apa ?"Hinata sedikit khawatir dengan kondisi Naruto.

"Tak apa – apa, ini sudah sering terjadi kok..."jawab Naruto

"Tidak...itu tidak baik – baik saja, harus segera di obati..."seseorang tiba tiba disana, Naruto dan Hinata melihat segera orang yang berbicara itu.

"Menma ?"

"Kau ?"

"Segera Pusatkan seluruh chakramu ke satu titik,"ucap Menma sambil menghampiri Naruto lalu menempelkan tangannya pada punggung Naruto.

"Apa yang Kau akan lakukan ?"tanya Hinata.

"Diam dan perhatikan saja..."jawab Menma. Naruto merasa enak, tubuhnya sedikit terobati.

"Kau menyembuhkanku ?"tanya Naruto,

"Aku sudah sering juga merasakan seperti ini...Sudah,sekarang Kau tidur Bocah."ucap Menma.

"Berhentilah memanggilku Bocah, Aku sudah besar."lanjut Naruto.

"Kalau begitu Kau juga berhenti memanggilku Kau."ucap Menma.

"Baik...Baik...Menma-san ? Cukup ?"kata Naruto.

"Itu baik, Naruto Uzumaki."ucap Menma, Menma pun segera berlalu darisana menuju kembali Futonnya untuk melanjutkan tidurnya kembali.

"Dasar Dia itu..."umpat Naruto,

"Dia sudah menyembuhkanmu, Naruto-kun Kau seperti tidak menyukainya ?"tanya Hinata. Sukses menebak pikiran Naruto.

"Ya begitulah...Dia sudah merebut apa yang inginkan..."

...

"Sakura-chan ? kau sudah bangun ?"tanya Naruto melihat Sakura menghampirinya,

"Ya..."jawab Sakura sambil menguap,

"Masak Sarapan apa Kau Naruto ?"tanya Sakura.

"Sayur – sayur saja, ini sehat untuk pagi – pagi ini..."jawab Naruto sambil memotong motong lobak.

"Aku benci Sayur...tapi ya udah cepetin masaknya, Aku ingin segera sarapan..."lanjut Sakura,

"Oke...Oh iya sekalian siapin meja dan piring – piring nya Sakura-chan..."ucap Naruto,

"Iya...Iya..."

...

"Eh ? Kau sudah mempersiapkannya ya Menma ?"ucap Sakura melihat meja dan piring – piring nya sudah siap, Menma menyiapkannya.

"Selamat Pagi Sakura."kata Menma.

"Kau selalu bisa di andalkan Menma...Aku makin menyukaimu..."ucap Sakura,

"Terima kasih..."jawab Menma. Terdengar pembicaraan Mereka oleh Naruto. Naruto ingin sekali menutup telinganya agar tidak mendengar pujian Sakura terhadap Menma.

" _Lagi...Lagi...Kau merebutnya Menma-san !"batin Naruto, saking kesalnya, jarinya terkena potongan pisaunya,_

"Auwww...Sialan..."umpat Naruto,

...

"Hmm...Ini kurang garamnya,"ucap Menma di sela – sela mencicipi sayuran yang di buat Naruto. Naruto sedikit kesal juga mendengarnya.

"Tck...Kenapa tidak Kau saja yang memasaknya..."ucap Naruto, membuat suasana kembali tegang,

"Kami ini Tamu ! Tak sopan sekali menyuruh tamu memasak Naruto Uzumaki !"jawab Menma.

"Tck..."

"Sudah...sudah...Menma jangan bilang begitu, Kita hargai sang Tuan Rumah. Maaf ya Naruto..."ucap Sakura menenangkan Suasana.

"Ini Enak..."ucap Hinata di sela makannya,

"Baik Aku lupakan kejadian ini, Sakura-chan, jujur saja, Aku belum sekali mengerti tentang semua ini, tentang Servant, Master, juga Perang Cawan Suci ini...bisa Kau menjelaskannya secara rinci padaku..."ucap Naruto.

"Hmm...rumit juga sih menjelaskannya, lagipula Kamu sudah sedikit mengetahuinya dari Hinata kan ?"jawab Sakura, Naruto mengangguk.

"Kita akan mengunjungi orang yang segalanya tahu tentang semua ini termasuk Perang Cawan Suci ini..."lanjut Sakura.

"Siapa Dia Sakura-chan ?"tanya Naruto,

"Pamanku, Adik dari Ayahku, sekaligus Murid dari Ayahku. Danzo Shimura. Dia seorang Ketua dari Petugas Keamanan Kota ini, Ketua Anbu Root. Dan sebenarnya Aku sangat tidak menyukainya tapi untuk mengetahuinya Kita harus bertanya banyak padanya,"jawab Sakura,

"Aku mengerti, kebetulan hari ini Sekolah sedang libur, Kita manfaatkan situasi ini."kata Naruto.

...

"Jadi ini tempatnya ? Aku pertama kalinya datang kemari,"ucap Naruto melihat markas besar yang tertutupi.

"Tentu saja, hanya orang yang berkepentingan saja yang datang kemari, karena Aku keponakannya, Aku bisa datang..."ungkap Sakura,

"Lho Hinata ? Menma-san ? Kalian tidak masuk juga ?"tanya Naruto,

"Mereka tidak bisa masuk, ada kekkai untuk seorang Servant. Jadi hanya Kita berdua yang bisa memasukinya..."jawab Sakura

"Aku mengerti, Ayo Sakura-chan.."

...

"Lama tidak Kau kesini...Sakura-hime,"ucap seseorang yang sedang duduk di singgasananya, Naruto yang melihatnya heran, apa – apaan orang itu ? ngapain Dia duduk di singgana seperti itu ? emang nya Dia raja ? yang benar saja.

"Danzo...cukup pembukaannya, Aku tidak punya waktu untuk berbincang denganmu, kali ini temanku yang akan bertanya padamu, Aku ingin Kau menjelaskan semua tentang Perang Cawan Suci ini dengan rinci kepadanya..."ucap Sakura, orang yang duduk di singgasananya berdiri.

"Oh begitu, jadi ada Master terakhir ya ? rupanya Kamu Nak muda..."ucap Danzo sambil menghampiri Mereka

"Shimura-san, Aku ingin minta tolong padamu, Ku dengar Anda mengetahui semuanya tentang Master, Servant, dan Perang Cawan Suci yang tak ku mengerti, Aku ingin mengetahuinya, bisa jelaskan padaku ?"Naruto angkat bicara, Danzo tersenyum, kemudian membimbing Mereka,

"Baik, Ayo kemari, Kita duduk sambil menikmati secangkir teh hijau..."ajak Danzo di ikuti oleh Naruto dan Sakura,

"Sebaiknya Kau jangan meminumnya Naruto..."bisik Sakura pada telinga Naruto.

"Kenapa ? Dia sepertinya orang yang sangat baik...Di lihat juga dari penampilannya,"kata Naruto

"Sudah jangan banyak tanya padaku, Kau turuti saja ucapanku Naruto..."jawab Sakura.

...

"Perang Cawan Suci ya ? Itu adalah Perang Cawan Suci untuk memperebutkan sebuah Cawan Suci itu, sebuah cangkir emas yang bisa mengabulkan permintaan seseorang, baik permintaan yang masuk akal ataupun yang tidak masuk akal, hanya saja yang bisa ikut serta hanyalah orang – orang terpilih, Mereka yang disebut Master juga akan di kawali dengan seseorang penjaga untuk memenangkan Perang Cawan Suci ini, Mereka adalah Seorang Servant, seorang Roh Pahlawan dari Masa Lalu. Mereka harus saling mengalahkan Master lainnya untuk memenangkan cawan suci itu, hanya satu orang yang berhak memenangkan perang suci itu, walau kan nanti akan beraliansi seperti yang dilakukan Kalian ini, tapi suatu saat Kalian juga harus bertarung satu sama lain, untuk cawan suci. Ini adalah Perang Cawan Suci Ke 4, Servant itu bertingkat tingkat, ada tingkat Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Caster, Assassin, dan terkahir Berseker"jelas Danzo,

"Perang Cawan Suci ke 4 ? apa sebelum sebelumnya ada yang memenangkannya ?"tanya Naruto,

"Sayangnya belum pernah ada, dari Perang Cawan Suci Pertamapun tak ada seorang pun yang memenangkannya..."jawab Danzo.

"Kenapa bisa begitu ? pastinya di setiap Perang Cawan Suci sebelumnya ada yang menjadi pemenangnya mungkin ?"

"Memang iya, tapi semua Master yang memenangkannya itu sangatlah Egois"

"Apa Maksudmu ?"

"Mereka tidak menginginkan Cawan Suci itu, malah menghancurkannya, dan melenyapkannya,"

"Bagaimana bisa begitu ?"

"Entahlah...Hanya orang bodoh yang menghancurkan benda penting seperti itu...seperti Master pemenang dari Perang Cawan Suci Kemarin, Dia sangat bodoh dan bodoh sekali, Dia menghancurkan Cawan Sucinya..."lanjut Danzo dengan menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Begitu ya...Baik Aku mengerti, Terima kasih telah memberitahukannya,"ucap Naruto sambil beranjak dari duduknya,

"Apa keinginanmu untuk memenangkan Perang Cawan Suci ini ?"tanya Danzo sebelum Naruto pamit.

"Entahlah...Aku belum memikirkannya, baru saja Aku mengetahuinya belum tentu Aku tahu keinginanku. Permisi."Naruto segera berlalu darinya,

"Sudah selesai ?"tanya Sakura, melihat Naruto keluar dari ruangan Danzo.

"Ya...Aku sudah mengerti, Ayo Sakura-chan..."

...

"Sudah selesai Naruto-kun ?"tanya Hinata melihat Naruto dan Sakura keluar dari Markas Besar Anbu Root itu.

"Ya...Ayo Kita pulang."jawab Naruto,

'Sakura...Apa Kau merasakan sesuatu di dalam sana ?'tanya Menma dalam hatinya, Mereka memang bisa berkomunikasi dengan hati.

'Ya, Aku merasakannya, tapi aneh sekali. Tak seorangpun ada disana selain Danzo.'jawab Sakura.

'Aku merasakan Aura hawa seorang Master lain disini ?'lanjut Menma

'Benarkah ? Dimana Dia ?'

'Ada di sebelah Utara, dekat sekali, bagaimana ? apa perintahmu Sakura ?'

'Baik, Kita akan segera kesana'

'Bagaimana dengannya ? Naruto Uzumaki dan Hinata ?'

'Entahlah, Kita tanya saja Mereka'

"Naruto, Hinata, Aku merasakan ada Aura hawa Master lain disana, Kalian ingin kesana juga ?"tanya Sakura,

"Tentu saja Sakura. Aku ingin sekali bertarung dengan servant saat ini. Naruto-kun, Bagaimana perintahmu ?"ucap Hinata,

"Jika Kalian semuanya ingin, Aku juga akan ikut saja..."jawab Naruto, Hinata tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu Kita sudahi dulu Perbincangan ini, Kita harus segera bergegas..."ucap Menma.

"Ya.."

...

"Dimana Dia ? Apa bersembunyi ?"ucap Hinata sambil menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri diikuti juga oleh yang lainnya,

"AWAS!"ucap Naruto, segera melompat menyelamatkan Hinata,

SETTT

Busur panah hampir mengenai Hinata, Naruto berhasil menyelamatkannya,

"Naruto-kun ?"

"Hati – hati, jangan lengah..."

"Aku sudah tahu bahwa Kalian akan datang Anak Muda..."ucap seseorang dari depan Mereka, terlihat seorang Pria berambut putih panjang yang menutupi sebelah matanya dengan rambutnya.

"Kau...? Apakah Kau seorang Master ?"tanya Sakura kepada Pria itu, Pria itu tersenyum.

"Ya itu benar sekali Nona..."jawab Pria itu,

"Menma !"Sakura segera memerintahkan Menma untuk melawannya, dengan cepat Menma menciptakan busur panahnya, lalu Menma menembakkannya segera.

Tuing

Anak panah yang di luncurkan Menma di tepis seseorang, juga seseorang yang satunya lagi tiba tiba sudah ada di depan Menma kemudian menghantamkannya dengan pukulannya.

"Bagaimana bisa ?"lirih Sakura, melihat ada dua orang yang melindungi Master itu.

"Apakah Mereka berdua...Servant ?"tanya Sakura, Kedua Servant itu segera di samping Pria itu.

"Ya benar juga Nona..."

"Siapa Kau sebenarnya ?"tanya Sakura

"Biar Ku perkenalkan diriku, Namaku Darui dari Kota Kumogakure, Mereka berdua memang Servantku, Mereka kembar, yang satu bernama Ginkaku dan yang satunya lagi Kinkaku. Mereka berdua adalah Penjahat Besar dari Negeri ini."ungkap orang itu, Sakura terkaget, bagaimana bisa seorang Penjahat menjadi Servant, setahunya bahwa Servant itu hanyalah Pahlawan.

"Kenapa bisa ? bukannya hanya Pahlawan saja yang menjadi Servant ?"

"Entahlah, Cawan Suci yang menghendakinya."

"Tidak mungkin...Apakah Mereka itu...? Servant...Tingkat Berseker ?"

"Benar juga...Baik sudahi dulu pembicaraan ini, Aku harus melenyapkan Kalina segera mungkin..."ucap Darui,

"Kinkaku Ginkaku, bunuh Mereka !"ucap Darui memerintahkan Servantnya untuk menghabisi Sakura beserta Naruto.

DEPP TUINKKK

Sakura terlindungi, seseorang menahan serangan Kinkaku,

"Menma ?"

"Sakura...Cepat mundur, Aku akan menghadapinya,"ucap Menma sambil menahan serangan ayunan Pedang Kinkaku,

"Menma...Kamu juga bisa memakai Pedang ?"tanya Sakura

"Itu tidaklah Penting sekarang, Cepatlah ! Aku tak bisa leluasa menyerangnya Kalau Kau di dekatku...Cepat..."Sakura segera mundur, Dia melihat Naruto juga Hinata, Hinata sedang bertarung juga dengan Ginkaku.

"Kuat juga Kau Ginkaku..."ucap Hinata sambil menyerang Ginkaku dengan Pedang tak terlihatnya,

"Uaahhggggaaaaaaaa"Ginkaku mengaung semakin mempercepat dan memperkuat serangannya, terlihat Pedang Hinata lepas kemudian Hinata menahan ayunan pedang Kinkaku yang besar itu dengan tangannya.

"Hinataaa?"Naruto khawatir dengan kondisi Hinata, Dia juga takjub, Hinata bisa menahan pedang besar Ginkaku dengan tangannya yang mungil itu.

"Jangan Meremehkanku Monster ! Jangan harap bahwa Aku hanya bisa berpedang saja, tapi...Aku juga hebat dalam Pukulan...Rasakan ini..."ucap Hinata sambil melepaskan pedang Ginkaku kemudian Dia menghindar dengan cepat ke samping Ginkaku untuk menyerangnya,

 **JUKEN**

Pukulan Hinata dari samping sukses menghantam Ginkaku yang bertubuh besar itu.

DUAKKK

"Wooaaaaa Hebat sekali..."Naruto takjub dengan Pukulan Hinata, Kenapa habis pikir kenapa tidak dari sejak awal Dia tak menggunakan tangan mungilnya untuk menyerangnya.

"Lumayan juga Kau Saber..."puji Darui sambil tepuk tangan, Saber kembali mengambil pedangnya yang tak terlihat itu.

"Tapi inilah Klimaks nya, Bersiaplah Saber !"Ginkaku bangkit kembali, Saber mempersiapkan kuda – kudanya untuk melawannya kembali,

"GINKAKU MENGAMUKLAH! TUNJUKAN KEKUATAN TERBESARMU!"Ginkaku mulai mengamuk, aura – aura Merah menyelimutinya, Chakra Merah besar.

"Apa itu ? Chakra yang sangat besar sekali..."kata Saber,

' _Chakra itu...? Seperti Chakraku ? Chakra Merahku_ ?'batin Naruto

"Apa itu ?"ucap Sakura, melihat Ginkaku mengamuk, Kinkaku pun mundur juga,

"Kau melarikan diri ya ?"ucap Menma, Kinkaku pun mundur ke belakang,

"GINKAKU...KINKAKU...LENYAPKAN SEGERA MEREKA!"Ginkaku dan Kinkaku pun mengamuk bersama, Chakra Merah kuat itu menyelimutinya,

" **Hei bocah, Kau harus hati – hati...Mereka mempunyai Chakraku."** ucap seseorang dari pikiran Naruto.

"Kau...? Kyuubi."

" **Sebaiknya Kau ikut serta juga melawannya, Aku akan meminjamkan sebagian Chakraku untuk melawan Mereka."** lanjut Kyuubi, Seekor Monster dari Ke 9 Monster bijuu.

"Tumben Kau menjadi baik begitu, tak sebiasanya."kata Naruto dalam alam pikirannya,

" **Hmmph...Aku sangat benci Perang Cawan Suci ini, Aku ingin Kau mengakhirinya."**

DUAKK SRETT JLEBB

"Hinataaaaa?"Hinata tiba – tiba di tusuk begitu saja oleh Ginkaku dan Kinkaku dengan Pedang Mereka, sekarang Mereka 10 kali lipat kekuatannya,

'Sialll...'Naruto segera berlari sambil kekuatan Chakra Bijuunya menyelimutinya,

'Kyuubi berikan chakranya,,,'batin Naruto, Dia segera berlari menuju ke arah Hinata untuk menolongnya,

"Naruto...Jangan!"ucap Sakura, melihat Naruto berlari ke arah Ginkaku dan Kinkaku untuk menolong Hinata.

'Aku tak bisa membiarkannya mati begitu saja, tak peduli sekuat apapun Hinata, tetap saja Dia seorang Gadis ceroboh,'batin Naruto, sekarang Chakra Kyuubi sudah menyelimutinya, langsung menyerang Ginkaku dan Kinkaku, Darui sang master Berseker itu kaget dengan Kekuatan Master dari Saber itu.

'Siapa sebenarnya Bocah itu ? Apa jangan – jangan..?' batin Darui kaget melihat Naruto juga menggunakan kekuatan Chakra Kyuubi.

"Rasakan Ini..."Naruto langsung menghantamkan Pukulan keras terhadap Ginkaku, selanjutnya Dia menendang keras Kinkaku,

"Naruto-kun ?"lirih Hinata melihat Naruto melawan KinGin bersaudara itu, Naruto menguasai Pertarungannya, Berseker semakin terpojok dengan serangan – serangan Naruto. Naruto mengambil kuda – kuda sejenak.

'Baiklah...'

 **TRACE ON!**

Naruto menciptakan sebuah kedua tombak dari Chakra Merah Kyuubi itu, Dia berlari kembali untuk menghunuskan kedua tombaknya terhadap GinKin Bersaudara itu, begitupula GinKin Bersaudara tidak hanya diam, Mereka juga bersiap melancarkan serangan terkuatnya. GinKin Bersaudara berlari juga ke arah Naruto untuk mengalahkannya dengan Kedua pedang besar Mereka.

JLEBBB SRETTTT

"Aggggghhhhhhhhh..."tampak seseorang terkena serangan musuhnya masing – masing, yang mengejutkan adalah seseorang menghentikan serangan Naruto.

"Naruto-kunnnnn...?"Hinata sangat Kaget, Naruto..di tusuk juga di tebas badannya oleh GinKin Bersaudara itu.

"Narutooo?"Sakura pun tak kalah kagetnya, dan lebih kaget lagi, kenapa...

Naruto Ambruk kalah telak, untungnya bagian vitalnya tak terkena karena terlindungi oleh Chakra Merah Kyuubi.

"Kenapa...Kenapa Kau melakukan itu MENMAAA?"ucap Hinata dengan kerasnya, GinKin bersaudarapun mundur dan menghilang bersama Masternya juga. Darui memandang Menma heran, Kenapa Dia malah menolongnya.

"Menma...Kenapa Kau menghentikan Serangan Naruto dan melenyapkan kekuatan Chakra Merah Naruto ?"tanya Sakura, Menma tersenyum.

"Itu lebih baik..."jawab Menma dengan singkat,

"Jawab yang benar !"

"Hei Sakura, Jangan salah paham dulu, Kau memang beraliansi dengannya, tapi Aku..Aku tidak. Ini kehendakku..."jelas Menma.

"Kau...?"Sakura tak tahan lagi dengan amarahnya, tapi...

BUGGG

Menma memukul keras perut Sakura hingga pingsan, Hinata kaget,

"Menma...Apa maksudmu ini ? Kau hampir membunuh Naruto-kun, masih beruntung Chakra Merahnya melindungi bagian vitalnya, lihat dia, Dia koma sekarang...Aku tak bisa memaafkanmu..."ucap Hinata, Naruto kini tertentang di tanah dengan penuh luka yang besar.

"Aku tak punya maksud apa – apa, Kau hanya lengah Hinata !"jawab Menma, sambil menggendong Sakura.

"Menyerang musuh tiba tiba tanpa musuh itu menyadarinya, itu tindakan seorang Pengecut..."

"Itu benar..itu benar, benar sekali. Aku memang pengecut,"

"Brengsek Kau..."

"Kau ingin bertarung sekarang ini ? Lihatlah Lukamu ! Itu cukup parah, apalagi Masternya yang lebih parah..."jawab Menma sambil melangkahkan kakinya untuk berlalu darinya.

"Tck...Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu Menma ?"tanya Hinata,

"Tujuanku ? Hmmph...Aku hanya ingin melenyapkan seseorang dari Dunia ini."

"Aku tidak mengerti, Kau tidak menginginkan Cawan Suci ini ?"

"Sama sekali tidak. Baik Sudah Cukup, Aku harus memulihkan Chakraku. Ketika Kita bertemu lagi, Aku tak akan segan untuk melukainya lagi...Sampai Jumpa."ucap Menma, kemudian Dia menghilang.

"Tunggu...Tck..Sial, Naruto-kun..."

.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung...**

 **DESTINY FATE OF LEGEND CHAPTER 2 END.**

 _NEXT ON l DESTINY FATE OF LEGEND CHAPTER 3 – Idealisme Yang Bodoh_

...

Silahkan di Review serta Favorit dan Follow Fic ini juga Authornya juga untuk mempercepat updatenya.

...

" _Oh iya Minna-san, Author minta maaf sekali, mungkin kemarin lama sekali updatenya, ya di karena kan, Mesin Pengetik Auhornya Rusak, Mati Total, jadi tak bisa Author lanjutkan kemarin itu, Insya Allah setelah Mesin Pengetik Author di perbaiki lagi akan semakin cepat di update, juga mungkin minggu depan tak bisa Author update dikarena akan Author akan melaksanakan UKK, Ujian Kenaikan Kelas di SMA, jadi Author harus fokus dulu buat belajar' setelah UKK selesai, Author pasti akan Update Secepatnya..hihihi..._

 _Sekali lagi Review ya...dan jangan lupa Favorit kan dan Follow Fic dan Author...biar semangat Authornya ya... ^ ^_

TERIMA KASIH BANYAK YA READERS...

.


End file.
